


an odd group of people

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [3]
Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry, limerick series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: There once was an odd group of peoplewho caused a surprising upheaval.





	an odd group of people

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillClaudio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillClaudio/gifts).

There once was an odd group of people  
who caused a surprising upheaval.  
The trappings of birth  
they didn’t think worth  
allowing outsiders to wheeple.

**Edward the Black Prince**

There once was a prince of the kingdom  
to whom jousting felt just like freedom.  
Anon, a black knight  
‘til learned they took fright,  
because injuring him was treason.

**Geoffrey Chaucer**

There once was naked man walking  
‘til he was picked up for his talking.  
New friends he then made  
as he gave them aid  
with stories that most would find shocking.

**Kate**

There once was a blacksmith ignored  
despite her skill at making a sword.  
She found a new troupe  
to help her regroup  
and prove she was no less than a lord.

**Jocelyn**

There one was a woman most noble  
whose beauty made many men hopeful.  
But jousting she found  
to be less profound  
than a man’s character sum total.


End file.
